A wolf and a fox
by ShadowGhost35
Summary: During one of the 'fox hunts' a strange boy protects Naruto, What will this lead to. OC collaboration fic, I OWN NOTHING!
1. Prologue

**I'm actually using a computer this time! :D This is my first Naruto fic and it will be a collaboration fic with my cousin, hopefully she'll be able to help me with my attempts at romance, that'll be her half, on the other hand it will also be a self insertion fic for her while mine will be an OC. Yep, that's right, Ookami's coming back to wreak havoc on Konohagakure. Civilians will be punished. Enough of my rant. ONTO THE STORY!**

**_"demon talking" _**

**_'demon thinking'_**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Konoha: alleyway.**

A mob of villagers were converging on a small boy no older than twelve, beating him with sticks and throwing rocks at him. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit, his name was Naruto Uzumaki. "Die demon!" the leader, a large man wearing a chunin vest, yelled before thrusting a kunai towards the boy. A crack like thunder was heard before the man fell to the floor, a puddle of blood slowly forming around him, " You know when I came here, I had thought this place was peaceful, not a place full of people who would beat on a defenseless child." Said a figure as he stepped out of the shadows, it was a male , around fourteen years old, tall and rather skinny, putting pieces of metal into a device shaped like an 'L' with a revolving cylinder in the center of it. "You don't understand we cannot allow this demon to live!" yelled a villager "leave the kid alone he isn't a demon, heck if anyone here is a demon it's you a**oles!" he yelled back, "If anyone wants to try and kill this kid they'll find them selves' on the receiving side of a piece of metal traveling at the speed of sound." He said pointing the device at the crowd some of the crowed backed away before he spun around and pointed the device at an ANBU that had appeared behind him, the ANBU's sword resting on his neck, "Looks like we have a standoff here Neko-san" the boy said "Who are you?" the ANBU asked as other ANBU arrested the crowd "Ookami Ryuchi." Ookami said "I mean no harm for the boy, I can't stand seeing a child abused." He holstered his weapon as the hokage stepped forward "Thank for your service in helping Naruto-kun. "The elderly man said. "It wasn't a service , it was an act of kindness one of few I'd imagine by the amount of people in the mob." Ookami said "Come to the tower, we'll talk bore there." The hokage said as he walked off.

**Well I hope I don't screw this one up. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys credit goes to bon jovi for the song I doubt anyone doesn't know this song.**

-Two days before going to konoha-

"_It's all the same, only the names will change _

_ Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home_

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
Wanted (wanted) dead or alive

Oh! And I ride!

I'm A cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) Dead or alive

Now I walk these streets, this six string in my hand  
Still playin' for keeps, 'same old me same old band,  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces (seen an awful lot of faces)

I'm a cowboy, on a _steel horse__I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive"_

These words could be heard in the woods outside Konoha. If you followed the sound you would find a young man appearing fourteen years old short dark brown hair slicked forward, spiking towards the front. He was tall, and rather skinny for his age his skin was slightly tanned. He wore black combat pants with the legs tucked into black combat boots, along with this he also wore a black long sleeved shirt with the kanji for 'ghost' on the front in white with a tactical tactical harness on over it over this he wore a long black overcoat. His brown eyes were not visible due to the sunglasses he had on.

This was Okami Ryuchi, mercenary, soldier for hire, and the only person known to not be able to mold chakra, the reason unknown, some call him a shinobi he disagrees. "I'm a soldier, I take order and I get sh*t done."

As he walked to konoha he loaded his weapons, two revolvers, firearms, custom made for him by his father before he died. "I'm going to Konoha Pops, like I promised I hope it's worth it." He mumbled to himself as he walked towards the village.

-Present time-

"Okami-san, the child that you saved was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Again I must thank you for this service he is very dear to many people." The aged Hokage said, Okami snorted "Not from where I was standing, the only people that get abused like that are either like me, or are jinchuriki. I doubt he's like me so quit with the lies tell me what's going on." Sarutobi sighed "Nothing gets past you doesn't it Heishi-san. He is the container of the nine-tails."

"Crud."

**That's it for now buds see ya! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm doing this because of a plot bunny that's been sitting on my doorstep for quite a while now.**

**Naruto: you got that right Dattebayo.**

**Me: oh, that reminds me, you won't be saying that in this fic mainly cause it's just an annoying tic that I can barely remember so it will be easier for both me and Jeanette (pronounced Janete) ok then, now that dealt with *Pulls out double barrel shotgun* let's go find that plot bunny my little brother wants' a rabbit's foot. Oh and before I leave to go kill the plot bunny for peats sake REVIEW I'm three chapters in and no reviews come on I'm not that bad of a writer and just because sasuke's in the character slot doesn't mean it's Yaoi, I HATE that stuff it's hard enough trying to not be awkward talking to my friend that does, sasuke will be minorly bashed and will constantly be threatened by Okami with a gun barrel up his nostril. Now ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Naruto: wait for me dang it! **

Hokage Office

"Crud." Okami said "That sums it up doesn't it Heishi-san" the Hokage said "What do I do, sir." Okami said with a sigh. "You're a little older than the class that naruto's in but you'll have to enter the ninja academy and graduate with the rest of them." The Hokage said "If the Uchiha demands my weapons I will react rather violently.

"That will be expected I'll notify Iruka-san and I suspect that you will be prepared for the fan girls that will try to kill you when you do." The Hokage said "I am oh and will they be in for a shocker."Okami said with a dark chuckle. "You do know that you'll have to explain your past to your team." The Hokage said, Okami looked at his left arm, and sighed a "I know I just hope they won't think I'm weak." Okami said "Report to the academy at 0800 tomorrow, you'll probably be put with Naruto's team." Hiruzen said "Thanks for ruining the surprise." Okami said bluntly before walking out the door.

*The next day, Ninja Academy*

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka yelled Using the _Demon Head no jutsu _"All right now that that's over with we have a new student joining us for the team placements." "What! How is that possible!" Sakura yelled "You try travelling with a kunai stuck in your leg all the way from dragon country." Okami said walking in. "Officially I'm not part of the leaf but the Hokage has been merciful enough to let me be put on a team, Oh Iruka the Hokage told me to give this to you, said something about an updated list."Okami said "Hey You're the guy that helped me yesterday!" Yelled a familiar blonde said as Okami sat next to him, "Hey kid, you might want to learn some self-defense from

somebody if you want to be able to protect yourself." Okami said "Why would you help the dobe?" the Uchiha in front of me asked "Because I'm not a cold-hearted son of a gun who just walks by a mob beating a kid to near-death." Okami said , that shut him up. "Now the Teams will be selected. Team Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Okami Ryuchi as an alternate."

Let's just say the reactions were not pretty, Sasuke 'hn'd, Sakura yelled at Okami which led to Okami retaliating in kind and Naruto sulked for a little bit, "This isn't going to end well." Okami mumbled after he sat back down "Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said "DAGNABBIT!" Okami yelled startling some of the people in the room 'Dagnabbit?!' thought Iruka

(The rest are the same) Team Seven waited for about three hours before Okami Got fed up and drew one of his revolvers and started loading it, "What is that?" asked Sakura "Taurus 500 revolver can kill a full grown full grown elephant in one shot without chakra enhancements," Okami said "Give it to me." Sasuke said "No." Okami retaliated "I said give it to me _Gajin_." Sasuke said, the room got colder and Okami Gripped the handle of the weapon so hard his knuckles became white "What did you say?" he asked " You heard me foreigner." Sasuke said "Listen to this Uchiha, my weapons are the only things my Father gave me before he was murdered, I would think you would understand what these things mean to me, and what I will do to keep them from any people I don't find worthy of being burdened with his memory." Okami said before he looked up and glared right into the Uchiha's eyes "And right now you're definitely NOT worthy No one will be until I find the Snake who killed him and the rest of my family and finish what I started ten years ago and kill him. We're alike in that way Sasuke , we're both avengers, but I'm only hunting the guy because I'm not the only person who wants him dead." Okami said before the door opened and Kakashi walked in only to hear a gunshot and a small hole near the right of his head "Sorry, Reflex." Okami said putting the gun away, leaving the other three genin gob smacked "My first impression of you guys, I hate you." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Meet me on the roof." He said before he shunshined away "I'll meet you guys there." Okami said before he stood on the windowsill and started to climb using the windows and cracks in the wall. Once he arrive on the roof Kakashi was there reading his orange book "Impressive Heishi-san" he said "You haven't seen anything yet." Okami said before he sat down. Once the rest came up Kakashi said "Okay, I think it's time for proper introductions. I want you to tell me your name's, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." "Why don't you show us how it's done sensei?" Sakura said "Okay, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things, I dislike some things, I have many hobbies, And I haven't figured out my dreams for the future, your next Pinky." Kakashi said pointing at Sakura "My name is Sakura Haruno I like ," Que blushing and looking at sasuke "My hobby is *blushes and squeals* My dream is *Blushes* I hate Naruto-baka and Ino-pig." She said "You're next Duck-butt" Kakashi said "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I don't like many things, I dislike many things and my ambition is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said "Blondie." "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and my new friend Okami, I dislike the two minutes it takes to heat ramen, My dream is to become hokage!" Naruto shouted "Firearm" "My name is Ryuchi Okami, I like

weaponry music and playing my guitar while singing, I dislike arrogance and those who abuse anyone especially children, my ambition is to kill the snake that killed my family and my dream is to be a successful blacksmith." Okami said 'I've got two avengers, a fan girl and a hyperactive blonde let's see how they do' Kakashi thought "Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow and don't eat breakfast you'll puke." Kakashi said before shunshining away.

"That's a trick, Eat breakfast and come prepared to fight I've got a feeling."Okami said

**Ha caught the little bugger well like I said FREAKING REVIEW ALREADY **


	4. Chapter 4 okami revealed

**Me: Thanks for reviewing guys, well guy, but hey one's a number right, anyway sorry about raving on Yaoi I don't hate it it's just that it's weird having a friend that's a homosexual and him telling you about stories you should read it get's weirder, I'm not against the stuff but everyone has an opinion like I said in the PM Master of Masters I'll even help out those who do write it.**

** Anyway ONTO THE STORY I OWN NOTHING!**

TG 7

"Well the bell test I guess my feeling was right." Okami said as he sat at the base of a tree across from Naruto. Kakashi who just appeared with the bells in hand became wide-eyed "How did you know?" He asked, Okami sighed "The bell test Friggin originates from Dragon country dipstick, The leaf got the Bell test in the _Treaty of Alduin_, during the shodaime's reign." Okami said leaving Kakashi even more wide eyed "Let's just get this over with I got a gig to play my guitar later and I don't want to be late.

"Well, as Okami said we'll be taking the bell test the test is you have to take the bells from me, come at me with intent to kill or you won't be able to graduate." Kakashi said holding up three bells, "But sensei, why are their only three bells," Sakura asked " I'm glad you notices Sakura, that's correct I only have three bells, that means that one of you, no matter what the circumstance, will probably fail."Kakashi said with an eye-smile

" Don't try to scare us Hatake, I've survived for Ten years on the streets of dragon Country and the wilderness, Your nothing compared to wild, and hungry komodo dragons."Okami said before darting forward and unsheathing the large knife at his hip In a lunging slice, Soon he was put in a restraining hold with the knife being pointed towards the back of his head," My my Okami I didn't say 'Go'." Kakashi said "The enemy doesn't wait for you to get ready Hatake, and neither did I, If you look down you'll see something that looks like a piece of clay. That's a very precise and deadly explosive called semtex, my knife doubles as a detonator and my thumb's on the trigger, so either you drop the bells or I blow off the thing that makes you a man."Okami said Kakashi eye smiled, but a few drops of sweat could be seen on the exposed part of his head "If you press that button you'd get killed too wouldn't you?" He asked "I wasn't joking when I said very precise. Could plant a piece of this stuff on a target and detonate in the middle of a crowd and no one else will get hurt. You're lucky I didn't put a lethal amount."Okami smirked.

"Well it's a good thing I'm just a clone then."The Kakashi clone said before yelling 'GO' and being dispelled by the semtex exploding. "Stupid shadow clones" Okami mumbled before turning towards the others "We need a plan guys." He said sheathing the Bowie Knife "Well what do you suggest Mr. Komodo Dragons." Sakura said in an annoyed tone "First off, that way a dang ploy to keep him distracted enough for me to think of a plan and I've got one, Sakura I'm sorry but you're the bait, You've got the smallest reserves and the lowest endurance, put some traps up and we'll activate them to make sure he stays In the kill zone. Naruto you're with me: Direct Assault We go in like a raging bull. Sasuke you're the border zone guard if he gets past a trap you turn him back or you try to turn him to ash. We clear?" Okami said "Why is Naruto with you in the direct assault?" Sakura asked with Naruto nodding Okami sighed "He's got the most endurance and pain tolerance we'll need that to get to the bells." Okami explained "Then why am I the Border line Guard?" Sasuke asked "From what I've learned you've got sharp eyes and fire jutsu, That's why I need you there: To keep him where we can fight him, And no trying to be a big shot your family might be respected but to me your just a comrade, so sober up and act like one." Okami said " There's a clearing not too far from here we'll set the traps around the edges and Sasuke will find a vantage point. Let's go." Okami finished before they nodded and ran northward. Unknown to them Kakashi was in a tree listening in to the conversation with an eye smile 'Well he's a natural born leader, and the other's seem to be okay with it, but why is Naruto being so quiet?' Kakashi thought before following the group towards the clearing 'This'll be interesting in the future, but how did they know to stick together?' Kakashi wondered.

_Flashback_

"_Guys!" Okami shouted as he jogged forward to the group at the training ground "I know you guys don't trust me all that well yet but something doesn't feel right here, so if he brings bells stick to me or meet back here after a while." He finished before Naruto, surprisingly, asked " Why should we listen to a feeling you have? " "Because the last time I got a bad feeling I broke seven ribs, my right leg, and three fingers on my right hand." Okami deadpanned_

*Flashback end*

Albeit reluctantly, the group followed the in the middle of the clearing, Okami and Naruto in the bushes towards the left, and sasuke in a tree. "Come on take the bait Hatake." Okami mumbled, as they waited for the Jonin "How do we know he wasn't listening in when we made the plan?" Naruto asked "I would've smelled him if he did, the only people able to avoid my nose were the ANBU captains, Oh crud Kakashi Hatake IS a retired ANBU captain. Oh my god, He's playing with us." Okami growled "Now I'm mad." He finished when he saw the Jonin sneak up on Sakura "Naruto, cut the line. He might be playing with us but we've still got a chance if go at him right… about… NOW!" Okami shouted as he dashed forward Naruto following. "You shouldn't give away your position when you're outmatched Okami-san" Kakashi said calmly while reading his orange book, "And you shouldn't be so calm when someone's throwing explosives at you!" Okami yelled as he pulled the pin on a hand grenade and threw it at Kakashi, the blast sent him skidding back and left a smoke screen, out of which twenty Naruto shadow clones dashed out of. The Jonin jumped backward toward the edge of the clearing only to have to avoid falling tree's and fire jutsu "We may be genin but we can still fight Hatake!" Okami yelled as he dashed forward with his knife drawn in a reverse grip, slashing at Kakashi's stomach, and cutting the string that held the bells. The Jonin, however was oblivious to this as Naruto ran by, grabbing the bells and putting them in Okami's pack "I think that the test is over Hatake." Okami said as he stepped back to regroup with the rest of team seven, handing each of them a bell "I don't need to be a ninja. Hell I was a mercenary before I got here anyway." He said before turning to the Jonin "Care to tell the others what the real meaning of this test was Sensei?" Okami asked The Jonin who had an eye smile "The real meaning of this test was teamwork, Okami knew this but I guess he wanted to let the test go it's way, didn't really go it's way though anyway since you all actually did work as a team. You all pass." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Meet me here tomorrow for your first mission." He said before turning to Okami "I'm curious, you got a gig at a restaurant right? Which one?" He asked with the others nodding in agreement, wanting to know where the new member of the leaf would be playing, "Some place called _The Burning Leaf_. " Okami said "I'm heading there now if you wasn't to come." He finished before walking away the group following. 'Well we've got some time before we get there so I might as well tell them.' Okami thought "Guy's since we're working together I think you should know something, I may have ludicrous amounts of chakra but the only jutsu I can use is summoning, I can't mould chakra." Okami said before turning around to face the group "The only reason I can use summoning is because the dragons actually know that I can't so they gave me this." He rolled up his sleeve to see a tattoo of what looks to be a dragon on his right shoulder. "When I was four Orochimaru, the snake I want to kill so bad, tested a chemical said to raise the dead back as slaves, it rose the dead all right, but as raving animals with a taste for human flesh my father was the first test subject, he murdered him and injected the chemical into his dead body."

_Flashback_

"_Dad? Dad! What's wrong why are you shaking?" a four year old Okami stood in front of his father's body under the control of the chemical "He's not your father anymore little one." Orochimaru in the shadows behind the former human "He's an animal now, and he's hungry." He finished before the former human lunged at Okami, who jumped back and drew a small knife "Dad this isn't you! Don't make me do this!" He shouted before the reanimated corpse once again lunged, "I'm sorry." Okami said before thrusting the knife into his former father's skull nicking the infected part of the brain and giving the man one last moment with his son before he died. He reached behind him and pulled out the same revolver Okami carries now and put it into his four year old son's hand, and passed away. "The young Okami fumed with rage and, with a roar of fury pointed the gun at Orochimaru and fired all six shots towards the man. Only two hit before Orochimaru Knocked him out "I won't kill you yet little one, Even if that infernal weapon hurt me I want to see you hunt me down." The snake sannin said before seeing the small tattoo that appeared on his right shoulder "Now this is even more interesting." He said before shunshining away._

_Flashback end_

"I may have been four but I had been trained how to use this gun since I could hold it, then four years later he tried again, I was eight when the next infection broke out."

_Another Flashback_

_Eight year old Okami Ryuchi, in an alley way was blasting each infected person coming near him with a different pistol, this one heavily modified, a larger clip on this one and magazine fed. He was unaware of an infected staggered up behind him an sunk it's teeth into his wrist. Jumping away and climbing to the roof of the building he looked at the bite before unsheathing the bowie knife at his hip and holing it at his shoulder "I won't become one of them." He mumbled before basically ripping his left arm off. He cauterized the wound with a fire he started with a match and a large amount of paper._

_Second flashback end_

"After I got my steel prosthetic I discovered that the infection nearly destroyed my Tenketsu. In the years to come me and a small group contained and destroyed the infection, One day we found one the snake's labs, apparently the chemical was a failure because it was too risky, we destroyed it. We went our separate ways after that but I hope everyone is okay." Okami finished as they got to _The Burning Leaf _"There with me Kitsuen. Guys go find a seat I'll be starting soon." Okami said as he went backstage "I'll answer more questions later." He said before grabbing a guitar.

The rest of team seven had a lot of things on their minds 'I can't believe he's been through so much, having to pretty much kill his father at four years old, whoever this Orochimaru person is I hope he dies a painful death.' Sakura thought 'So young and yet he's already seen hell on earth and wounded Orochimaru I'll need to tell the Hokage about this, if he doesn't know already.' Kakashi thought 'He's an avenger like me but he has a different agenda as well, but how does he persevere through not having chakra?' Sasuke thought 'Damn that's got to be a lot to go through.' Naruto thought 'and I thought the mobs of living people were bad I can't imagine a mob of undead people.' He shivered "Thank you all for coming to the Burning Leaf today. Tonight we have a special guest an aspiring musician and shinobi please welcome Okami Ryuchi!" The announcer on stage said before the curtains behind him opened up to reveal Okami with his guitar in hand.

"Thank you all for coming and I hope you all enjoy." He said before he started to sing

**I wake up to find myself  
After all these years  
And where all the time has gone  
Still seems so unclear  
'Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you  
I know it's been so hard  
You should know**

If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow

It brings out the worst in me  
When you're not around  
I miss the sound of your voice  
The silence seems so loud  
'Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you  
I know it's been so hard  
You should know

If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow

I spent all my life  
Looking for our**innocence****  
I've got nothing to lose  
One thing to prove  
I won't make the same mistakes  
Now I know  
That everything will be ok  
When I die tomorrow**

If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes**fade****away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow  
If I die tomorrow**

"I hope you've all enjoyed goodnight Konoha!" Okami shouted before going offstage.

**I hope you've all enjoyed I OWN NOTHING **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Big thanks to Master of Masters for helping me decide the pairing.**

**Sakura: Please don't be NaruSaku.**

**Me: Nope the pairing is as follows.**

**Sakura: Thank God. ShadowGhost35 doesn't own anything if he did sasuke-kun would probably be dead.**

**Me: ONTO THE STORY!**

**Hokage's Office 30 D-ranks later**

"Ma'am you should probably consider not hugging you cat so tightly, try just petting it lightly and maybe it'll stop running away" Okami said before handing the unconscious cat to the woman, "Thank you young man." The fire Lord's wife said before taking Tora away. "Jiji when can we have a C-rank mission these D-ranks are all civilian jobs. We're shinobi, not a labor force!" Naruto said exasperated "Honestly Lord Hokage, I also think my team is ready for something more than D- ranks." Kakashi said 'And Naruto's right these jobs are for civilians.' He thought "Fine, We do have simple C-rank escort mission, Bring in the client!" Sarutobi said. The door opened to reveal an old man, drinking from a large bottle of sake, "Four brats and a cyclops I'm really fearing for my safety right now." The man said, before the bottle in his hand exploded the people in the room turned to Okami who was holding one of his revolvers, it was smoking at the barrel, "Don't underestimate the person who took down Aoi Rokusho dipstick." He said before holstering the firearm.  
The group was on a path not far outside the leaf village when Okami noticed something, two puddles 'It' hasn't rained in the last week,' "Crap!" Okami yelled before drawing his revolvers and firing into the two puddles, after the two Mist Nin jumped out. "The Demon Brothers, It's been a while." Okami said pointing the firearms at the missing Nins, "Okami Ryuchi I still haven't forgiven you for giving Meizu that scar." Gozu said "Okami-kun you know these two?" Kakashi asked "Had a run-in with them shortly after I left Dragon Country, someone put a bounty on survivors, my guess is the Snake. Well anyway I put a bullet into Meizu and gave him a rather nasty scar."Okami said "And now I'm finishing what I started." He finished as he pulled the triggers on both of his revolvers and hitting the two brothers in the shoulders, another shot and the two were immobilized by a shattered kneecap each, the last shot was the finisher, shots to the neck that decapitated the two mist nin, this left the three other and the bridge builder pale, 'He must really be desensitized to brutality after what he witnessed in dragon country.' Kakashi thought 'This kid's brutal.' Tazuna thought 'I'm going to be sick.' Sakura thought, 'This is more brutal than what Itachi did to rapists, I'd hate to see what this guy does.' Sasuke thought, 'This is crazy.' Naruto thought "Tazuna, Is Gato still at large?" Okami asked "Yes." Tazuna replied "How did you know about that?" he asked "I tried to kill the sucker before, I don't know about you guys but I'm continuing the mission." Okami said before continuing "Gato is a tyrant that's bleeding wave dry I hope you'll support my decision." Okami finished. "I'm coming with you; I ain't letting my friend go in there alone." Naruto said putting a hand on Okami's shoulder "I am NOT letting the dobe show me up here." Sasuke said with a small smirk "I'm coming too." Sakura said "I guess we'll be going then I'll inform the Hokage about this." Kakashi said.  
A little while later the group found themselves in a thick mist, "Stay on guard guys, I got that feeling again." Okami said pulling out one of his revolvers and his bowie knife, he heard something spinning through the air "GET DOWN!" he yelled tackling Tazuna, "You got sharp ears kid." A voice said as the mist cleared to reveal a large man with bandages covering his face and a slashed Kirigakure headband "I've been told." Okami replied getting up and readying his weapons again "Not many shinobi use weapon like that." The man said "Stop commenting on my weapons." Okami growled before dashing forward with a lunging slice, ignoring Kakashi's yell of "WAIT" and getting kicked away from the man "Damn it just who are you!" Okami shouted as he got up "You got balls kid but I'm on a whole other level." The man said "I wouldn't underestimate the last scion of dragon country!" Okami shouted lunging again locking blades with the man "You sure do have balls kid! But right now you're facing _the Demon of the Bloody Mist_, Momochi Zabuza!" Zabuza said pushing back against the smaller blade. "And I'm the _Last Solider_, Okami Ryuchi!" Okami shouted before performing a roundhouse kick to the missing nin's side. "Okami STOP!" Kakashi yelled, Okami jumped back towards the group "Sorry sensei." He said "Well if it isn't the _Copy Ninja_." Zabuza said "Yes." Kakashi said before pulling up his headband, revealing an implanted sharingan eye "The sharingan, it's an honor to see it." Zabuza taunted "Okami stay back and protect Tazuna." Kakashi said.

Zabuza jumped back and said "Kirigakure no jutsu." As the field they were on became enveloped in mist "Guys stay ready for anything." Okami said gripping his knife tightly the others nodding "Heart, Liver, Larynx, corroded artery, and the jugular vein. Four instant kill points in the body. 'Is this terror?' Sasuke thought gripping his kunai tightly, "Stay calm Sasuke, I won't let anyone hurt my team." Kakashi said "You shouldn't have said that Hatake." Zabuza said before appearing behind the group and swinging the giant sword, Okami spun around and brought his arms up instinctively, the sound of metal striking metal was heard and you could see the blade being pressed against Okami's left arm. "What are you?!" Zabuza asked "Someone who doesn't need chakra." Okami said before dashing forward and pistol whipping Zabuza in the head, knocking him into a tree. "It's over Zabuza; once I pull this trigger your brain will exit your body through a gaping hole in your head." Okami said pointing the revolver at the man. That was until two senbon needles struck Zabuza in the neck, "I'm sorry for taking your kill solider-san." A hunter ninja said landing beside the 'dead' Zabuza 'he struck the Nerve between the internal and external jugular veins.' Okami thought "Who are you!" Naruto shouted at the hunter ninja "Naruto, calm down, it's a hunter ninja, they hunt down Missing Nin and take they take the heads back as proof, but why did this one take the whole body back." Okami said before seeing Kakashi staggering "CRUD!" he shouted before dashing forward and catching the falling Jonin "I used the sharingan to just watch the fight and it still took a lot out of me, dang." Kakashi said "Let's just get to Tazuna's house to rest.

**Well that's it for today READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: hey guys I have one request this chapter, REVIEW you have profiles USE THEM**

Tazuna's house.

"Zabuza's still alive." Said Kakashi alarming the group, "The hunter-nin?" Okami asked "Probably an accomplice." The jonin replied "I should've known, I should've known." Okami growled clenching his fists in anger "The area the hunter hit, not the neck but the area in the neck, it holds the corroded artery and the internal and external jugular veins, the hunter hit the area between those the nerve there temporarily stops the heart and paralyzes the body." Okami explained "I thought that the hunter hit the veins I was wrong, but now we know that he's got accuracy, now we know we can't stand still next time." Okami said. The group heard the door open "It's pointless." A voice said the group turned to see a young boy, "Inari!" Tazuna said surprised "You all going to die, Gato will kill you." Inari said "Kid, I don't know what you've been through, but I've been here before and I've almost killed the tyrant before, and I was your age." Okami said before Inari started yelling "But you failed! He's still out there; I bet you haven't experienced what he's done!" He yelled, Okami's head lowered his hair shadowed his eyes "Kid I bet I've seen worse, HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SOMEONE YOU'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH TURNED INTO A RABID ANIMAL! SEEING HIM EATING ANOTHER HUMAN BEING ALIVE!" Okami yelled back before taking a deep breath and calming down "Kakashi-sensei, I'm going out." Okami said before walking out the door.

Okami was outside the house and in the woods and walking towards a large mansion hidden within, he was running on memory before he stopped, he pulled out his knife and cut his finger drawing blood, he pressed the bloody appendage on the tattoo on his shoulder, summoning a small dragon, "I need you to bring me the skull crusher, I'm going to need it." He said before the small dragon nodded and flew off.

Okami continued walking until he got to the mansion, he crouched down and slowly made his way to the mansion, when he approached the door he heard someone approach the door,"Just make sure you don't fail next time." He heard before Gato, a short, fat man came out the door. Just before Okami grabbed his throat, and pushed him into the mansion "Remember me you son of a gun." Okami said slamming the man against the opposite wall, he just noticed a certain Mist Nin and fake Hunter Nin "You shouldn't have worked for this man Zabuza." Okami said before drawing his weapon and pointing it at the businessman, "Wait! Don't kill me! I'll give you anything! Money! Power! Women!" The fat man screamed. "Who said anything about killing? Oh no. You deserve much worse than that." Okami said with a dark chuckle "You! Kill this guy! I'll double your payment!" Gato screamed "Don't believe him; the reason I said you shouldn't have worked with this guy is that he never goes back on his payments, he usually hires bandit's to finish of the Nin after their fatigued." Okami said when the dragon flew back in with a black object in its talons, "Sir, I've brought the Skull Crusher, is it still needed?" the dragon asked "No I'm sorry I troubled you." Okami said before the dragon dropped the item onto his back and landed on his solider "No trouble." The dragon said "Thank you Ryu san. When you sign the documents this dragon will give you, then you have my permission to die. Take him Kira." Okami said before the dragon bit the man and took off in a puff of smoke. "How did you know he wasn't going to try to kill us?" The fake Hunter asked "One of my bounties was hired by him I saved him so the son of a gun didn't steal my bounty." Okami said, "Hey, kid." Zabuza said from the bed, "You really are a dragon country survivor aren't you." The man stated "yes, and I'm telling you now I will never, NEVER, forget what I saw." Okami said before continuing "You know that the civil war in Kiri is over, the rebels won, Mei Terumi is the Mizukage now, I think." This shocked Zabuza. "You're lying." "I don't lie." "You're telling me that the bloodline wars are over, and that Mei, freaking Mei Terumi, is the Mizukage." Zabuza said "Yep." Okami said before turning towards the door "I'm heading back, and keep your boy safe." He said before walking through the door and to the house, where Inari was waiting for him, "We heard that something happened to Gato, do you know what?" The boy asked "Let's just say he won't be bleeding you guys dry now." Okami said patting the boy on the had before crouching down "Inari, you're a good kid I know you've witnessed something horrible but I think if you don't want to see that again I suggest you learn how to fight, that's why I'm giving you this," Okami said before pulling out another pistol and handing it to Inari "I call that one Mustang, I'll send a dragon to teach you how to use it every week okay?" Okami said looking at Inari inspecting the weapon, it was a colt m1911 painted black, "Okami!" Kakashi yelled seeing the solider "The constructions underway! Let's go!" He said "Okay, okay I'm coming geez, calm down." Okami said going over to the jonin.

1 month later.

The bridge, finished was named the great Naruto Bridge for Naruto protecting Tazuna from a mob of bandits that was hired by Gato beforehand.

"Ja Ne!" Okami shouted to Inari, who was waving to him "Come back to visit, Naruto-nee, Okami-nee!" He shouted "I'll try kid!" Okami shouted back "Well your good with people Okami-kun." Sakura said "In Dragon country I had to take care of children orphaned by the infected," Okami gave a sad chuckle "some of them even called me Tou-san before we got them to foster families." He said, only to wince when Sakura squealed and giggled uncontrollably "That's so cute!" She squealed. Okami started to laugh "I guess it is." Okami said before staring into the horizon, a reminiscent look on his face "I guess it is."

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
